1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin disk type tool turret device of a machine, more particularly one, which includes a central shaft, a piston positioned around and movable on the central shaft, a push rod and several moving sticks connected to the piston sleeve, and an internal turret equipped with an actuating seat such that the piston sleeve can be moved to a locking position for the tool set to function, and the piston sleeve can be moved to a loosening position for allowing another tool to be chosen from the tool set.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a twin disk type tool turret device of a machine includes a power switching mechanism, an external toothed ring, a central shaft, an internal turret, and an external turret. The power switching mechanism can be switched such that power of a power source is transmitted to the external toothed ring, and the internal turret is turned for allowing one of the tools thereon to be chosen. And, the power switching mechanism can be switched such that power of a power source is transmitted to the central shaft, and the external turret is turned for allowing one of the tools thereon to be chosen.
More specifically, an external toothed ring is securely joined to the internal turret while the central shaft is securely joined to the external turret. The central shaft further has a gear secured thereon. The power switching mechanism includes a rotary sleeve, a transmission shaft, and a transmission sleeve, and the power source is a servomotor, which has an output shaft having a bevel gear secured thereon. The transmission shaft has a pinion secured thereon and engaged with the external toothed ring while the transmission sleeve has a gear secured thereon and engaged with the gear of the central shaft. The bevel gear of the servomotor is engaged with a bevel gear of the rotary sleeve. The rotary sleeve is positioned around both the transmission shaft and the transmission sleeve, and it is disengageably engaged with either the transmission shaft or the transmission sleeve such that power will be passed on to one of the transmission shaft and the transmission sleeve. Therefore, the transmission shaft can be actuated such that the internal turret is turned for allowing one of the tools thereon to be chosen. And, the transmission sleeve can be actuated such that the external turret is turned for allowing one of the tools thereon to be chosen. Furthermore, the transmission shaft has a piston secured thereon, which piston is connected to conduits connected to a power source such that the transmission shaft and the transmission sleeve can be displaced to desired position.
However, the above turret device is particularly used for cutting action, but it can't be used for drilling or knurling action.